The present invention relates to audio processing and in particular to customizing audio streams on a source device based on a specific audio output device attached to the source device.
Known headphones, portable speakers, smartphone/tablet speakers, television speakers, soundbars, laptop speakers, and general audio playback devices have unique frequency responses and playback characteristics/limitations. The unique frequency responses of these audio outputs devices vary from device to device and also vary from frequency responses of reference systems used by professional audio engineers. As a result, the sound heard by a listener often is not an accurate reproduction of the original mixed reference sound.